


Sunshine and Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Apollo's campers have been given the power of light, but is it a blessing or a curse?





	

Light is taught as something good. Something that brings joy, and healing. Something that protects and keeps us safe. If only it was that easy. Light is a very touchy subject for the Apollo campers. For, while they know of its healing powers, its protective movements, they know of the darker side as well. Light is burning. Light brings things to the surface you meant to hide.

When you meddled with anything in nature, consequences are sure to follow. When you mess with something as delicate as light, the consequences are darker than you can imagine. To bend light is to bend the light in one's soul. If bended too much, too quickly, the light can evolve, can change into something different, something darker.

Will’s been bending light for too long. He feels it deep within him, the absence of light inside of him, used up for the profit of others. The dark twisting of his soul, something different inside of him. 

Kayla’s used it too fast. Unprepared for the side effects, and excited by her newfound power, she allowed herself to be swept up in the moment, not realizing the drained feeling that would follow.

Austin used too much. Eager to help, to share his gift and being light into other people's lives, he forgot to think about where the light was coming from. He stays inside more. Smiles less. Keeps using his light for others.

Apollo messed up. He's been alive for too long, using so much light at first, so fast so dangerously. He was a god, nothing could take his light away, right? When he fell he began to feel the effects. The heaviness in the way he walked, the hollow feeling in his chest, the guilt. Oh the guilt. And as he looked at his children, who put on a show and continued using the light, Apollo wished to take their pain, to remove the curse and hold it himself. For was any light really worth the sacrifice of his own children? Would it ever be worth it?er


End file.
